1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, an image capturing method and a machine readable medium storing thereon a computer program for capturing an image. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus for capturing an image, an image capturing method for capturing an image and a machine readable medium storing thereon a computer program for capturing an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a digital camera records data of a captured digital image on a recording medium using a nonvolatile memory, such as a flash memory. Recently, as the recording capacity of the recording medium used in the digital camera is increased, a user can record more images or higher quality images than before.
Thus, it is disclosed that an image capturing apparatus which can provide better quality image even after the image has been captured at the quality level designated by the user when the user wants to enhance the quality of captured image because he/she thinks the image was very well composed as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-295577.